


Valentine's Day with Courfeyrac

by a_Wreck



Series: Vlogs with Courfeyrac [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, YouTube channel au, courfeyrac is a youtuber, enjoltaire fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! Welcome back to WonderVlogs_with_Courf! My name is Courfeyrac and you’re about to watch the best Valentine’s Day content existing on this world since the Valentine’s Day movie.-Or the one where Enjolras and Grantaire are handcuffed together for a day.Happy late Valentine's Day!





	Valentine's Day with Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but well... you know, life. Anyway, it's here now, so I hope you will enjoy it!  
> Your comments and kudos are the light of my life, so please leave kudos and comment if you liked this! :)

Handcuffed my friends to their crushes for 24 hours I V-day vlog with Courf

Uploaded: 14/02/2019 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[A hoard of hearts is floating through the screen with romantic music playing under it. Suddenly the light flashes and darkens, thunder sounds are taking over the music’s place. The picture slowly fades out and changes to Courfeyrac’s face. He’s in a dark room and his face is lit by a flashlight from under his chin.]

Courfeyrac (on a scary whispering tone): I have the evilest idea for this video! Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!

[He breaks into evil laughter.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting in his living room, the camera is filming him from the coffee table, while he sits in front of it on the ground. He is wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with a little pocket on one side, which is patterned with tiny sloths all over it.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! Welcome back to WonderVlogs_with_Courf! My name is Courfeyrac and you’re about to watch the best Valentine’s Day content existing on this world since the Valentine’s Day movie. So, I was feeling nostalgic the other day and went through the comments under my Christmas vlogs, which are so cool, honestly, if you haven’t watched them yet, what are you doing? And since you, lovelies, are a very clever bunch, you obviously picked up on the very high sexual tension and obvious pining between my dear best friend, Enjolras and my other lovely friend, Grantaire. And as I was reading through the comments and wondering how it is possible that this two still haven’t got their shit together, I found this comment and I was like: yes, this is exactly what I need!

[He lifts up his phone to read the comment.]

So, @sourfeyrac – I love your user by the way – commented under my vlog from day 10 of my Christmas vlogs ‘omg, e and r are so oblivious, I can’t even… you would have to literally handcuff them together to make them realize it’.

[Courfeyrac looks into the camera again and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.]

And I’m reading this comment and the idea just hits me that yes, this is what we need to do! This is the solution! And also, something that would make a good video. So, in this video I’ll handcuff Enjolras and Grantaire together for twenty-four hours. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I know I will! Let’s do this!

The first thing we will need though, is a little help from my other friends, because there’s no way those two would agree to be handcuffed together. So, let’s ask my little helpers what they think about this wonderful plan!

…

[Cut. Combeferre is standing in front of a light pink background, looking into the camera seriously. He is wearing a black t-shirt which has ‘moths rule’ written on it.]

Combeferre: Courf, this is a terrible idea.

[Cut. Joly is standing in front of the camera with the same background behind him. He is wearing a dark green shirt, which has a sunflower and a tulip painted on it by someone, definitely not by the store. He is pushing his light brown hair back anxiously.]

Joly: This is a terrible, horrible, bad idea. The worst I’ve ever heard, honestly. Did I mention that this idea sucks? Seriously, Courf?

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is back in his living room in his yellow shirt.]

Courfeyrac (shrugging): Okay, so I may not have had my friends’ full support, but I managed to convince them to help me make this video happen anyway. All I really needed to tell them was what I’m about to tell you, because it’s important for everyone to understand that I’m not a horrible, money hungry person who would share his friends embarrassing themselves or getting their hearts broken on camera for likes. Both Enjolras and Grantaire saw every footage I’ll contain in this video and this is a content, both of them was okay to be shared. Now with that being said, let’s see our lovebirds!

For those of you who don’t know them yet, first of all, go watch my Christmas vlogs and second of all, I’ll give you a brief description of them here. So, Enjolras is my best friend, he studies law at university and is very passionate about everything. Grantaire is another friend of mine, he is a lot more cynical about the fate of humanity than Enjolras. Like a LOT. He is an art student, he even has a YouTube channel dedicated to his progress as an artist. I’ll leave a link to it in the description. They are like the perfect opposites of each other and somehow, they still… click, I guess? They are just so cute, it’s hard to describe, you will see.

…

[Cut. There are two empty chairs in Courfeyrac’s living room in front of the camera. Courfeyrac is walking in, leading a blindfolded Enjolras to the left one. He is wearing a red jumper and black jeans. Courfeyrac is wearing a white shirt with Cupid printed on it.]

Courfeyrac (slightly muffled, because he isn’t speaking towards the camera): Sit here for a sec in silence, would you? I’ll be right back.

[Enjolras nods.]

…

[Cut. Enjolras is being filmed standing in front of the light pink background, this time in a black shirt that has ‘equality’ written on it with rainbow coloured letters. He is nervous and slightly embarrassed.]

Enjolras (laughing nervously): So, Courf asked me to do a video where I’m handcuffed together with Ferre and I said yes. I don’t think I would have ever said yes if he asked me to be handcuffed to R. I mean, I had a crush on him. Like a huge one. You don’t ask to be handcuffed to your crush for a day. It was super embarrassing. Anyway, I agreed to be handcuffed to Ferre and I let Courf do however he wanted it. I didn’t really understand the blindfolds, but I was like, okay?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): And the Cupid t-shirt? I was a little afraid that would give away that we were making a Valentine’s Day video.

Enjolras: Well, I guess I thought it was just standard Courf getting hyped for Valentine’s Day way ahead of time.

Courfeyrac (chuckling): I guess that’s fair.

…

[Cut. Enjolras is sitting on the chair with the blindfold on. Courfeyrac leads Grantaire to the other chair by his arm, since he is also blindfolded. He wears a black hoodie, which has a yellow paint stain on its entire left forearm and tiny, dark green paint drops scattered around on its whole surface, with loose ripped jeans. The handcuff is already cuffed on his right hand.]

…

[Cut. Gantaire is standing in front of the pink background. He is fidgeting with the hem of his baby blue shirt but seems happy.]

Grantaire: I walked into that room and was ready to be handcuffed to Joly. He promised me we didn’t have to attend any of his med classes together where they anatomize someone or anything like that.

[He laughs nervously.]

I don’t know what they do in med classes okay? I just imagine it’s super creepy since being a doctor comes with all this super disgusting shit and they need to make you ready somehow.

[He looks up at a murmur behind the camera.]

Am I getting off topic? Alright back to what happened. So, I was ready to be handcuffed to Joly. The blindfold? I didn’t think twice about it honestly. I’ve helped out with art projects before, so I’ve been given far stranger requests.

…

[Cut back to the living room scene. Courfeyrac pulls Grantaire’s right and Enjolras’s left arm gently next to each other and puts the handcuff on Enjolras as well.]

Courfeyrac: Is this too tight?

Enjolras: No.

[Grantaire freezes completely when he hears Enjolras’s voice. Courfeyrac smiles to himself.]

Courfeyrac (stepping out of the picture): Okay, you can take the blindfolds off.

[There’s an awkward moment when they both try to pull off their blindfolds with both hands, but they quickly drop their cuffed hands and take the blindfolds off with the other one. Grantaire’s hand is shaking slightly. They get it down at the same time and look at each other. Enjolras’s eyes widen and he goes pale, Grantaire just smiles nervously and bounces back and forth on his chair.]

…

[Cut. Grantaire in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire (holding his head between his hands): And then Courf is adjusting the cuffs and he asks something and it’s Enjolras’s voice and I can’t even remember what I did, all I could think of was ‘holy shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’. Really the word fuck just played itself over and over in my hand. I bet I looked miserable.

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the pink background.]

Enjolras: I mean, I was sure it was some bad joke for a moment then my next thought was that I was going to murder Courfeyrac. And then I just… Look, it’s a fact, I can’t just like… speak normally to R. My brain goes all nervous and I get defensive and… well, it just never turns out well.

…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are sitting in the chairs next to each other, looking at the other.]

Enjolras (on a choked voice): You aren’t Combeferre.

Grantaire: That was a good guess Apollo. Let me have one as well! You don’t happen to be Joly, do you?

Enjolras (looking away from Grantaire, behind the camera): Courf, what the hell?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): It’s seven pm, sharp. You will be handcuffed together until this time tomorrow. I have programs planned for you, so don’t worry, time will fly!

[Both boys look very scared and pale.]

Courfeyrac: Let’s get to the first program! Making dinner.

…

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the pink background.]

Enjolras: Making dinner was a disaster. I was so mad at Courf.

…

[Enjolras and Grantaire are in Courfeyrac’s kitchen. Enjolras is trying to beat eggs in a bowl but mostly just stirs it. Grantaire is frowning at him, concerned. The whole room is filled with awkward silence, just the sound of the fork in Enjolras’s hand hitting against the bowl is audible. In the corner of the screen the time (19:30) is visible.]

Grantaire (voice a little hoarse from not speaking for a while): You’re never going to succeed if you keep stirring it. You are supposed to beat the egg, not stir it.

Enjolras (scowling): I’m trying, okay? Feel free to take it over.

Grantaire (laughing bitterly): We’ve tried that remember? You claimed it irritating so we switched.

Enjolras: Right.

[They are back in awkward silence and Enjolras stirring eggs for a few seconds.]

Grantaire: Oh, fuck it, I could probably do it better with my left hand. Give me the bowl!

[Enjolras thrusts the bowl forcefully in Grantaire’s hand, who hugs the bowl close to his body with his right hand, forcing Enjolras to stretch out his arm as well and starts beating it with his left hand. His movements are a little awkward but effective and the eggs are ready in a moment.]

Grantaire: Now comes seasoning.

[He puts the bowl on the counter. Then he moves to open the fridge the same time Enjolras goes for the salt in one of the cupboards. The handcuffs on their hands pull them back though and they crash into each other. They both go very red and Enjolras pushes Grantaire away from him in panic without thinking. Grantaire, obviously isn’t expecting such a forceful resistance, falls back on the ground, pulling Enjolras on top of him. Grantaire is on his feet immediately, even redder than a moment before. Enjolras pulls himself up on his right elbow, his left hand hangs limply in the air, held up by the handcuff and Grantaire’s arm. Both of them are taking extra care that their cuffed hands don’t touch.]

Grantaire (cautiously): Okay. So, if we want to avoid this kind of… situations, we need a game plan.

Enjolras (a little breathlessly): Yeah, right. I’ll let you do your thing and try not getting in the way and only doing what you ask me to do. The kitchen is… not really my scene.

Grantaire (suddenly smiling ear to ear): Yeah? I couldn’t tell.

Enjolras (rolling his eyes): Do shut up! Make us dinner!

Grantaire (still grinning): So demanding.

[He holds out a hand for Enjolras and pulls him up then they go and get the salt together.]

…

[Cut. Grantaire and Enjolras are sitting next to each other at Courfeyrac’s dinner table. They have a pile of French toast in front of them and one-one on each of their plates. Grantaire is cutting his, so Enjolras has to keep his left hand lying close to him on the table. Enjolras also tries to cut his toast but he can’t do it with one hand.]

Enjolras: Ugh, this is irritating.

Grantaire (concentrating more on cutting his meal than on Enjolras): Should I cut it for you?

Enjolras (taken aback): What? No. You don’t need to do anything for me. I’m just saying that I can’t slice my toast is all.

Grantaire: What should I do then?

Enjolras: Let me cut them?

Grantaire: See, but the fact is that then I won’t be able to cut mine. But I guess your meal is more important than mine, so go ahead!

Enjolras (furrowing his brow): We are equal, Grantaire. Have you not paid any attention to anything I said like ever?

Grantaire (smirking at how easy it is to push Enjolras’S buttons): Hm, I remember something along the lines of ‘justice, justice, bad, bad capitalism, vive la France!’.

[Enjolras just sends Grantaire an unimpressed look.]

Grantaire (sighing): Okay, then what do you suggest? Slicing one together and eating that?

Enjolras: Yeah, that would be fair to both of us.

Grantaire (disbelieving): What?

Enjolras (unphased): Come on, pick up your fork!

[Enjolras pushes his plate closer to Grantaire and sends him a meaningful look until he musters the strength to lift up his fork and push it into the corner of the toast. Enjolras cuts around it, then they repeat the whole procedure a few times and then start to eat. Enjolras is putting everything easily into his mouth with his right hand but Grantaire has trouble lifting the bites on his fork to his mouth with his free left. The piece of toast he is trying to lift falls back on his plaet before it reaches his mouth five times.]

Grantaire (coughing awkwardly): Uhm, Apollo… I can’t really eat like this. Could I maybe, use my right hand?

Enjolras (not looking up from his plate): Yeah, sure thing.

[Grantaire switches his fork to his other hand and starts to eat again. Enjolras stops eating to concentrate on moving his left hand with Grantaire’s right, making sure that the handcuff doesn’t restrain him, and their hands don’t touch.]

Enjolras (frowning): I can’t eat like this.

Grantaire: Oh, should we switch back?

Enjolras: But then you won’t be able to eat.

Grantaire (shaking his head borderline fondly): Apollo, there’s no version of this arrangement where we can both eat at the same time.

Enjolras: What if I have a bite, then you, then me again and so on?

Grantaire (shrugging): Fine by me.

[They continue their meal in that fashion until Enjolras forgets himself a little and puts a second bite on his fork without giving it a thought.]

Grantaire: Hey, it’s my turn!

[The bite is halfway to Enjolras’s mouth, but he stops and holds his fork to Grantaire’s mouth instead of his own.]

Enjolras: Here, have it!

[Grantaire looks stunned but slowly bites down around the fork. Enjolras realizes how dangerous his idea was in that exact moment. His eyes widen as they watch Grantaire’s mouth as he leans back slowly. Enjolras forces himself to look away from Grantaire’s lips and meets his eyes instead, which isn’t much better. They stare at each other for an awkward moment, then both of them glance down at the plate in front of them, both equally red in the face.]

…

[Cut. The camera is filming Courfeyrac in his living room again.]

Courfeyrac: So, the dinner was a bit of an awkward disaster but also hilarious in my opinion. But there were more obstacles to come. Honestly, I was a little worried about how what I planned for the rest of the challenge will turn out after a bit of a disagreement during the washing of the plates…

[Cut. The camera is filming Grantaire and Enjolras standing face to face, both leaning close to each other and shouting. Their cuffed hands are in an awkward position between them. In the corner of the picture the time reads 21:00.]

Enjolras: It’s more environmentally friendly. Why is it so hard for you to get it?

Grantaire: I’m telling you, if you fill the sink and wash the plates in that the water, it will turn disgusting soon enough. I hate that.

Enjolras: It isn’t about comfort! It’s about saving water!

Grantaire: But we only have a few dishes, we would save more water if we just washed them while the sink was on!

Enjolras: That’s not true!

Grantaire: How do you know? Are you suddenly a mathematician or what?

[Cut. The picture is of Courfeyrac in his living room again.]

Courfeyrac: They ended up turning against me and making me wash everything after them. It was worth it though, because after that I just let them do whatever they usually did before they got to bed, and it turned out wonderfully. Okay, at first they were both very tense, but Enjolras pulled up an article he wanted to edit on his laptop and Grantaire just scrolled through his phone and eventually they both relaxed enough to actually enjoy each other’s company and this cute, domestic miracle has happened.

…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are sitting on Courfeyrac’s couch next to each other. Enjolras’s laptop is laying on his armrest and he is turned towards it with his legs pulled up to the couch. His left hand is laying on Grantaire’s tight, so he can sketch comfortably in his sketchbook, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Grantaire is turned slightly away to be able to lean half against his back and half against the back of the couch. He’s sketching in his sketchbook which is open in his lap. His phone is next to him on the couch playing a calming Spotify playlist for background music. The time in the corner of the picture reads 22:00.]

[The music slowly fades into another soft background music.]

[The living room is dark, except for Courf’s large tv, which plays a Brooklyn 99 episode. The silhouette of the couch is visible as well as the top of Enjolras’s and Grantaire’s head, Grantaire’s tilted slightly towards Enjolras’s.]

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are in Courfeyrac’s bathroom filmed from behind their backs but their fronts are visible in the large mirror in front of them. They are both brushing their teeth (Grantaire with his left hand). Courfeyrac is also visible in the mirror as he films them from behind.]

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in the corridor of Courfeyrac’s flat in front of the bathroom door. The room is open just enough to allow Grantaire’s right arm inside. Grantaire is facing strictly away from the door. He’s just staring at his feet, a little panicked until he notices Courf filming.]

Grantaire (smiling): what’s up, Courf?

[Cut. Now Enjolras stands in the corridor in much the same position as Grantaire did, getting a little annoyed. He is wearing the same jumper he did before but he’s in sweatpants now. The music under the video fades out.]

Enjolras (shouting): Are you ready, Grantaire? My arm starts to go numb.

Grantaire (shouting from inside): Just a sec!

[Enjolras waits for a moment, then there’s a muffled yelp from inside and something tugs Enjolras’s arm, which makes him wince.]

Grantaire (from inside the bathroom): Sorry! I slipped. But the good news is…

[He opens the bathroom door. He is wearing his earlier hoodie as well but took off his jeans and is only in his boxers. He holds his jeans in his left hand.]

Grantaire: I’m ready.

Enjolras (alarmed): Aren’t you going to put on pants?

Grantaire: Oh, no. It was a struggle enough to get these off.

[He waves the jeans in the air.]

I’m not going to attempt putting something back on. I almost yanked off your arm already. No need to try that again.

Enjolras: No, no it wasn’t trouble. Just put on some pants!

Grantaire (whining): But it’s so much trouble!

Enjolras (desperately): What was the point of changing in the bathroom if you came out in your boxers anyway?

Grantaire: Well, first of all, I fell pretty embarrassingly so I’m happy that wasn’t filmed. Secondly, I did pee in there you know. But I mean if you don’t m…

Enjolras (shouting): Put on a damn pant, R!

…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are laying on Courfeyrac’s couch that has been converted into a bed. Most of them are covered by Courfeyrac’s huge blankets. Only Enjolras’s golden locks are visible against his white pillow. Grantaire’s presence is only indicated by a lump under the blanket next to Enjolras. The time in the corner of the screen reads 00:30.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Good night guys! Sleep well!

[The others mumble something to him as he turns off the light.]

…

[Courfeyrac is filming as he walks into the living room, which is filled with light and birds are chirping outside. Enjolras and Grantaire are still sleeping on the opened couch. Enjolras is turned towards Grantaire, so their cuffed hands could lie in the middle comfortably. Enjolras’s fingertips scrape Grantaire’s wrist lightly. Enjolras is sleeping with his mouth slightly open, his hair is draped out around his head. His other hand lays between him and Grantaire on the bed, just a few inches from Grantaire’s side. His blanket is covering him from the waist down. Grantaire is sleeping on his back. His blanket is also pushed down to his waist. His left hand is laying on his pillow over his head. His fingertips touch the end of Enjolras’s hair. Courfeyrac gives out a shrieking sound behind the camera. The time in the corner of the picture reads 9:00.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Aw, how cute! Good morning guys! Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!

[Enjolras slowly blinks open his eyes, which widen as he sees Grantaire laying on the bed beside him, then quickly flick over to Courfeyrac. He growls at him then goes back to watch Grantaire with a soft smile on his face. Grantaire rolls to his side to face Enjolras, still not opening his eyes. His left hand goes up to rub his eyes. He blinks up at Enjolras, then Courf.]

Grantaire (groaning): Don’t film this, you monster! Go, make us coffee instead!

[Courfeyrac laughs behind the camera.]

…

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the pink background.]

Enjolras (looking at the ground, embarrassed, turning slightly pink): So, the night was, well, very awkward at first? I mean I saw R in his underwear! And yeah, I managed to get him to wear pants to bed but the mind wanders to the place you want it to go the least, especially at night, you know.

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: Yeah, the sleeping was pretty uncomfortable at first. Enjolras whined a lot about his arm. He’s such a baby.

[He looks down at his feet, smiling fondly.]

But after a while we settled and then he asked me how my day was…

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): What?

Grantaire (laughing): You know, that’s his awkward attempt to start a small talk.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): But Enjolras never does small talk. He sees no point in it.

Grantaire: Well, he had plenty of small talks with me. Even before that night. In retrospect I should have found it strange. Whatever. So, he was asking me how my day was, and it was very tempting to make fun of him or say something about the fact that we were chained together for five hours but I ended up just telling him about a new painting I started and how Gavroche and Azelma fought all morning because Gav wanted to tie one of Zelma’s ribbons to Captain Butter’s collar and then he told me how irritating his professors were that day and an essay he had to rewrite because it was too opiniated for the teacher’s taste and I was half waiting for the part where we would inevitably start fighting but we just kept on talking about like life, family, plans, these huge things and it was just… peaceful? Like during the entire conversation! And I remember falling asleep and thinking: yeah, I could get used to this.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode in his kitchen. At the kitchen table behind him, Enjolras and Grantaire are eating cereal. They are wearing jeans again and look fresh and more awake. The time in the corner of the screen reads 9:30.]

Courfeyrac: So, we still have nine and a half hours to go and I have so much planned for today, so better eat up, you’re going to need the energy!

…

[Cut Courfeyrac is filming Grantaire and Enjolras standing on the street, shivering slightly since they couldn’t put on their coats with their hands cuffed together. They day is nice though. The sky is clear, the air is fresh, and the sun is shining, making Enjolras’s hair glow. They are standing next to Courfeyrac’s car, eyeing it warily. The time in the corner reads 10:15.]

Grantaire (looking up at Courf from examining the car): Can’t you drive?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Nah, it isn’t a challenge that way.

Enjolras (grunting): Ugh, okay, I’ll climb over to my seat from here.

[He rips open the driver’s seat’s door theatrically and climbs in, forcing Grantaire to fumble forward after him.]

Grantaire: Ugh, Apollo, this kinda…

Grantaire (shouting in pain): Fuck, Enjolras, stop, ouch, you’re gonna rip my arm off, fuck!

[Enjolras stills. Half is body is already in his seat. He fumbles for a bit, then waits for Grantaire to climb halfway into his seat before continuing. Courfeyrac films until they have both taken their places.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming from the backseat as Grantaire starts the car. Enjolras is watching him intently from his seat and following Grantaire’s right hand’s movements with his left easily.]

Enjolras (on a serious tone): I’m sorry!

Grantaire (sending Enjolras a quick, puzzled look before he pulls out of the parking space): What for exactly?

Enjolras: For hurting you.

Grantaire: When we got in the car? That’s okay, we don’t have much experience in being handcuffed to another person, so totally understandable. I did almost ripped out your arm last night so I guess we are even.

Enjolras (quietly): Yeah.

[There’s silence for a few seconds with Grantaire driving, eyes on the road and Enjolras looking mostly at his lap, then Enjolras looks up at Grantaire again.]

Enjolras: I just feel like I’ve been disregarding you and didn’t think to treat you how I would like to be treated by anyone and that was very wrong of me.

Grantaire (giving out a nervous snort): Careful, Apollo! You are getting deep there.

Enjolras: I’m just… sorry. Like really sorry, R.

Grantaire (giving Enjolras a soft, open look): It’s alright, Apollo. You are forgiven.

…

[Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras and Grantaire walking next to each other in a small park. Their handcuffed hands keep jostling around and pulling on the chain connecting them. Finally, Grantaire sighs and takes Enjolras’s hand. Enjolras fumbles a bit then regains the ability to walk and looks at Grantaire with big eyes.]

Grantaire (shrugging): It was really irritating to walk like that but if you mind…

Enjolras (hurriedly): No, no, you’re right.

Enjolras (softly): This is better.

[Courfeyrac chuckles behind the camera. Grantaire looks back at him.]

Grantaire: Okay, Courf, I drove out here but why exactly?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera, smugly): Walk on for a bit longer, you will see!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in his living room again.]

Courfeyrac: I took them to a flea market. I knew it was something Grantaire would love and Enjolras would find the reusing of old items a worthy movement, so I thought I couldn’t go wrong with that.

[Courfeyrac shrugs.]

…

[Cut. Grantaire and Enjolras are on the flea market. Courfeyrac is filming as Grantaire bends down to examine some bracelets that are made of forks. Enjolras id standing next to him patiently with a warm smile playing on his lips. The time in the corner of the screen reads 11:00.]

[Cut. Enjolras is standing with a long red wig on his head, paired with huge, green, glittery, heart-shaped sunglasses. Grantaire is gesturing at him with his left hand.]

Grantaire (with a huge grin on his face): Hello, lovelies! Please check out the first client of R’s Fashion Consultant office. This following outfit is perfect for public speakers like Monsieur Enjolras. The fact that the red wig forces everyone to turn towards him and inspect him further, in my opinion, is convincing enough on its own to ensure any public speaker to choose this outfit for their upcoming speech. If you are a politician and want to speak up in the parliament for example, I would one hundred per cent recommend you this hairstyle, you could make pass any bill in this. However, if you usually speak at rallies, like Monsieur Enjolras does, the outfit’s other feature will sure come in handy as well. These large sunglasses prevent the sun shining in your eyes on a much larger scale than the ordinary ones. How come, you ask? Well, that’s just simple math, ladies and gentlemen, the larger the volume the…

[He breaks into laughter. Enjolras was laughing since the second sentence of R’s speech. The camera is shaking as well from Courfeyrac’s laughter.]

[Cut. Enjolras is checking out old notebooks at a stand. Grantaire peaking over his shoulder to see. He already has a bag in his hand with his purchases. The old man behind the stand smile at them in a friendly manner.]

Man: You two make a lovely couple boys.

[At that both of their heads snap up, then they look at each other in union, then when they realise the other is looking as well, they quickly turn away.]

Man (laughing): Oh, I see how it is.

…

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: At that point I was so fucked. I mean, Enj said all those stuff in the car and I was forcing myself so hard not to read a double-meaning into them and we were holding hands, because it’s so irritating to walk when you’re handcuffed to someone, you can’t imagine and then that man with the cool notebooks thought we were boyfriends and oh god…

[He leans forward, hiding his face in his hands.]

I thought I would die on the spot.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras and Grantaire sitting in a café. Enjolras is casually feeding a very red Grantaire with pancakes. Courfeyrac is filming them from a few tables away. The time in the corner of the screen reads 12:30.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera, whispering): So, lunch is almost over. Enjolras just got enough of Grantaire not being able to eat with his left hand to save his life and said that R had a lovely left hand, but it was very irritating to watch him struggle with his pancake, so he was going to feed him. I’m not even sure if R is so flustered because he’s being fed or because Enjolras said he had a lovely left hand. However, my plan is progressing. Slowly but steadily.

…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are walking towards the art building of the university. Courfeyrac is walking in front of them, filming himself in selfie mode. The time reads 13:15.]

Courfeyrac: So, update time. Enjolras and Grantaire have been handcuffed together for more than eighteen hours. They have a little bit less than six hours to go. I have planned one more program for them before we all go to the Les Amis meeting, which will finish at seven, the time of Enjolras’s and Grantaire’s release. This next program wasn’t in my original plan but Grantaire needed to swing by the studio he rents here, so we will roll with that.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in his living room again.]

Courfeyrac: Then things got kind of awkward.

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the pink background.]

Enjolras: So, we were at R’s studio, because one of his classmates asked him to give her back some equipment she lent him for his midterm project and we were at the door and then he paused and told Courf that maybe he should be the one to get it and when Courf asked him why he just kept glancing at me.

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: I just remembered that I had like a one metre tall canvas on my easel right then, which had a half-finished painting of Enjolras’s upper body surrounded by red mist. Ugh, that’s so embarrassing. There was no way I was going to let him in.

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the background.]

Enjolras: I guess I was kind of hurt that he wouldn’t trust me with his art. Okay, yes, I was definitely hurt. I thought everything went very well and then it felt like we were back to square one. And I kicked myself mentally there and managed to convince myself that I only imagined the whole getting along in an almost romantic way with Grantaire and promised myself to be more careful and try to keep my feelings hidden, because that would just make things awkward again.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in his living room.]

Courfeyrac: I was ready to call it an end then. I mean they were so close to finally realising that they both liked each other and then Enjolras suddenly became distant towards R once again, which made R retreat to himself and that whole awkward atmosphere that lingered at the start of the challenge was back. Ugh, I was so frustrated with them!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself on the street in front of the gate of storey house. Enjolras is ringing the bell and Grantaire lingers as far from him as he can without straining against the handcuffs. The time in the corner of the screen reads 13:45.]

Courfeyrac: So, we are currently in front of Enjolras’s grandma’s building, because she is a very nice lady and made us cookies for our meeting, so we are about to pick them up.

Lady voice from the gate’s buzzer: Hello?

Enjolras: Hi, mami, it’s me!

Enjolras’s grandma: Ah, come in, Tutu!

[Grantaire’s mouth turns into an amused smirk and Enjolras goes a bit red but refuses to look embarrassed as his grandmother buzzes them in. Courfeyrac films as they enter.]

Enjolras (grumpily): You’ve heard her call me that a thousand times, stop smirking about it!

[Grantaire only shrugs.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras’s grandmother – an older lady with grey, permed hair and pink lipstick – bending over laughing at Enjolras’s and Grantaire’s cuffed hands.]

Enjolras’s grandma (still laughing): You got them into a big-big mess again, didn’t you, Oliver?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): You know me too well.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as Grantaire is repairing one of the chairs in Enjolras’s grandmother’s kitchen. Enjolras just sits next to him on the floor, patiently holding out his left hand so Grantaire can work comfortably. Enjolras’s grandma walks into the picture with a glass of orange juice.]

Enjolras’s grandma (to Grantaire): Drink up, you must be thirsty!

Grantaire (taking the glass, smiling politely): Thank you, ma’am!

Enjolras’s grandma (to Enjolras): Did I ever tell you I like this one, Tutu?

Enjolras (annoyed): Yeah, several times.

[Grantaire’s head snaps up at that.]

Grantaire (to Enjolras): Wait, really?

Enjolras’s grandma: Of course!

[She leans down to pinch Grantaire’s cheek.]

Enjolras’s grandma: So polite and helpful. A real gentleman.

[Courfeyrac chuckles at that behind the camera.]

Enjolras’s grandma (to Enjolras): You should get handcuffed to him more often. Maybe you would pick up some manners.

Grantaire: I don’t think I would be a good influence on him.

Enjolras’s grandma: Then at least he could watch you fixing stuff! Something will fall apart sooner or later here, He’s ought to have some mounting skills by then!

Enjolras (looking borderline embarrassed): Come on, mami!

Enjolras’s grandma (laughing): I’m just messing with you!

[She pets Enjolras’s head.]

Enjolras’s grandma: You should really keep this boy around though.

[At that both of them stills and a sad look appears in their eyes. Courfeyrac sighs behind the camera.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in his living room again.]

Courfeyrac: Ugh, lovelies, you have no idea how frustrating it was! We would have travelled to our next destination in silence if I didn’t converse with one of them. I couldn’t even make a conversation where both of them was involved! And that says something since we’re talking about me! And the even more infuriating part was that they didn’t talk and still managed to, for example, get into the car easily and everything. They had the synchronous of a married couple and still thought the other hated them. I was so mad! But I hoped with my whole heart that they would loosen up a bit at the next location, which was a playhouse. The best place in the world, I know!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras and Grantaire standing in the middle of a huge storage building, surrounded by various bouncy castles, climbing frames and kids and parents running around. They are both visibly clueless about what to do, so they just stand there awkwardly, looking around. The time in the corner of the screen reads 15:30.]

Courfeyrac (muttering from behind the camera): That wouldn’t do.

[He starts walking towards the pair.]

Courfeyrac (shooing Enjolras and Grantaire towards the nearest bouncy castle): Come on, guys! Go, play! How often do you get to come here these days?

[Grantaire looks at Enjolras with a little guarded but otherwise friendly expression and after a moment of consideration speaks up.]

Grantaire: That’s true though. Or do you actually not have an undying love for playhouses like the mere mortals around here, Apollo?

Enjolras (rolling his eyes): Of course I love playhouses. Who doesn’t?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Then go, kids, play!

Enjolras (to Grantaire): What should we try first?

Grantaire (looking over Enjolras’s shoulder excitedly): The crocodile has just opened its mouth!

[With that he runs off towards a huge, puffed crocodile, whose mouth is big enough to fit a standing kid. It is able to open and close said mouth, depending on how much air it has inside itself. At that moment its mouth is indeed open, many kids are running towards it as well as Grantaire and, given he has no other choice, Enjolras. Courferyac films as Grantaire sits in the crocodile’s mouth with his legs hanging out of it and scoots over to give some place to Enjolras as well. They are surrounded by an army of kids as the crocodile closes its mouth and they fall into its insides to slide out on the other end.]

[Cut. Grantaire and Enjolras are standing in a ball pit. The colourful plastic balls go up to their waists. Grantaire is throwing balls at Enjolras who is laughing and trying to block them with his hand. Finally, he gets enough and falls backwards into the pool of balls, pulling Grantaire after him.]

…

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: Okay, I’ll only admit it once but Courfeyrac is a matchmaking witch. I mean the playhouse was like, his best idea in this century. It was like something has shifted and Enjolras became so happy and open and reckless. As did I, to be honest.

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the pink background.]

Enjolras: R was so adorable. He was like a big child, he loved the place. I was barely able to keep up with him, but it was so heart-warming to see him enjoying it so much. And once he was running to climb up a bouncing castle and looked back at me with the biggest smile and I just knew if we get any closer I was going to kiss him.

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: I knew that something was going to happen in that playhouse. And well…

[He ducks his head, a little flushed.]

It did.

…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are at the top of a bouncy castle. They are trying to push each other down the slide. They are holding each other’s shoulder and trying to kick the other’s leg out from under him. They are looking down at their legs, so they don’t even realise that their heads are almost touching. Then finally Grantaire manage to swipe Enjolras’s legs out from under him. He falls down, still holding onto Grantaire’s shoulders and pulling him down with him. They roll around each other as they fall down the slide. Finally, they stop at the bottom with Grantaire on top of Enjolras. Their cuffed hands got stuck under Enjolras’s body but Grantaire’s left hand is laying palm down on Enjolras’s chest and Enjolras’s right arm is gripping Grantaire by his hip. They are looking at each other wide eyed for a moment, then they are kissing. Courfeyrac cheers behind the camera and starts jumping up and down, which makes it hard to see what’s happening on the screen.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in his living room.]

Courfeyrac (choked up from happiness): I can’t believe I caught their first kiss on camera! I’m the king of YouTube and honestly, the emperor of matchmaking. I mean. Just. Look. At. Them. Ah, so cute!

…

[Cut. The camera is filming from the dashboard of Courfeyrac’s car. Courfeyrac is driving. In the backseat Grantaire is looking down at the top of Enjolras’s head with a small, private smile. Enjolras is laying his head on Grantaire’s shoulder and sleeping peacefully. Courfeyrac smiles widely in the driver’s seat.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras standing and speaking near one of the tables in café Musain. He’s in the middle of giving a passionate speech. He is gesticulating with his right hand wildly. He rests his left close to the table though, so Grantaire, who is sitting next to him can continue his sketching. Jehan and Musichetta are also in the picture, half invested in the speech and half actively trying to supress their smug smiles of seeing Grantaire and Enjolras so casual in each other’s presence. Eponine is working behind the counter. It is visible on the recording as she secretly takes a photo of Enjolras and Grantaire cuffed together. The time in the corner reads 17:00.]

[Then, Enjolras throws both of his hands in the air and yanks Grantaire’s hand up as well. Grantaire’s pencil draws a straight line through the page in the process. Grantaire looks up at Enjolras as if waking from a trace. Enjolras looks a bit embarrassed.]

Enjolras: Oh, sorry Grantaire!

Grantaire (shrugging): No problem, Apollo. I mean if you don’t mind that I just accidentally crossed your face.

Enjolras (disbelieving): You drew me?

Grantaire (shrugging again, looking down at his sketchbook): I always draw you. That isn’t news. That line is usually not on your face though, but I guess you prefer a more abstract art style. It would have been enough if you just say so, no need to act out so harshly.

[He looks up at Enjolras, grinning. Enjolras beams back at him.]

Musichetta: Wait a fucking minute! Is there something we don’t know about?

Bahorel (from off camera): Yeah. What the fuck?

Enjolras (clearing his throat): Well, I guess it’s as good of a time to say as any. Grantaire and I are together.

[Grantaire makes a small sound at that.]

Enjolras (looking down at him worriedly): Is it alright that I said that?

Grantaire (a bit choked up): Yeah, Apollo, more than alright actually.

[Enjolras’s face lights up at that.]

Enjolras: Great!

[He leans down and kisses Grantaire. Everyone cheers.]  
…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are standing in Courfeyrac’s living room with Courfeyrac. Their hands are still cuffed together.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, you have been handcuffed to each other for twenty-four hours. It’s time to uncuff you two. I would say it was a success.

[He turns his back to the camera, so he can undo the handcuff.]

Enjolras (smiling at Grantaire): Yeah, it was.

…

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: Before the day Courfeyrac handcuffed us together I thought I had no chance with Enjolras and I was really thankful for his obliviousness. Though, in retrospect I shouldn’t have been, because if he knew I liked him we may have gotten together a lot sooner. I don’t think I would ever acted out on my feelings if we didn’t spend a day cuffed together. I don’t know, maybe I’m just a coward.

[He shrugs.]

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the pink background.]

Enjolras: I don’t think I would have asked Grantaire out if we weren’t handcuffed together for a day. technically, I didn’t ask him out, he asked me, but I couldn’t care less honestly. I’m just so happy right now. I can’t believe I’m dating this wonderful person. It’s like a dream.

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the pink background.]

Grantaire: Yeah, it’s unbelievable! Like the morning after we got together I woke up and then I remembered that I kissed Enjolras and he kissed me back and he said yes when I asked him out on a date and then he told everyone we were together and I was so happy I just sat in my bed for twenty minutes then texted half my friends if it really happened.

…

[Cut. Enjolras and Grantaire are both standing in front of the pink background. Grantaire is leaning against Enjolras, who has his arm around his waist.]

Enjolras: I’m not going to say it Courf.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): I would deserve it though.

Grantaire (looking up at Enjolras): He’s actually right. I think it would have taken us quite a while to get together without him.

Enjolras: Oh my god, don’t side with him!

Grantaire (shrugging): I’m just thankful for him. Thank you for helping me get the best boyfriend one could imagine, Courf! You are the official matchmaking king. Though never ever handcuff me to anyone without my consent again!

[Enjolras leans down and kisses Grantaire’s hair, who gives the camera a pleased smile at that.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): We are waiting for your gratitude Enj.

Enjolras (rolling his eyes): Fine. Thank you Courf you helped us a lot!

Courfeyrac: That’s the spirit!

[Grantaire turns his head to drop a kiss on Enjolras’s chin.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in his living room in his yellow shirt.]

Courfeyrac: Well, that was me, handcuffing my two friends who have crushes on each other together for a day video for Valentine’s Day. If you are celebrating today with your valentine, I wish you a lot of happiness! And if you aren’t, I hope you know that someone is out there for you and you will find them at just the perfect time. I love you all, you are all my valentines! Have a wonderful day and love yourselves and each other! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I ended up spending more time on writing this than I originally planned, so I really hope it turned out alright. Tell me what you think in the comments!  
> (Don't worry, I'll upload the last chapter for the Christmas vlogs as well, I just stopped writing that for a while, so I could get this one up somewhat on time.)
> 
> So update: this story now has a fanart by [olegthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olegthecat/pseuds/olegthecat) it is on their [tumblr](https://vnwz.tumblr.com/post/183499213684/i-think-im-in-the-middle-of-my-personal-er)


End file.
